Like Vanilla
by DBShazz
Summary: I believed wholeheartedly that the sun rose just to see him. SoRiku, lemon, yaoi. Slash, one-shot. Sora's POV.


**My first SoRiku one-shot. Beware, lemon is unavoidable unless you hit the BACK button now. :D Mwahaha~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Riku.

It was the way that his perfect name rolled off his tongue...perfectly. Like some unknown being had forged it to speak that name, and that name only. The sound like a beautiful melody, singing a soft tune and lulling its listeners into a daze. Riku.

The silverette standing at the opposite end of the shore turned, his aquamarine eyes glinting, as if I had called his name aloud. His beautiful, thin lips curved into a predatory smirk, and he sauntered a few minute steps in my direction. The setting sun seemed to slow in its tracks, staying ablaze for moments longer, to witness the movements of this gorgeous creature prowling down the sand.

The tree beneath me, of which I was sitting, could have more or less disappeared for all I cared. The only thing in my vision was his porcelain skin, those sea-green eyes, his silver feathery hair. Those perfect, pale lips...

Lips that had found their way to mine.

He tasted sweet, like sugar, but with a hint of saltiness, like the sea. My desperate fingers ceased tangling in his silver locks, giving me enough time to pull away and stare him in the eyes. Those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes...

"You've been eating ice cream again," I whispered, breathless, into my lover's awaiting ear. I could hear his low chuckle, so much more endearing than the sound of waves crashing against the rocks, or the gulls calling over the wind. It was my addiction, my own personal drug; his voice.

"Maybe," was the answer.

Then a strong hand found the back of my head, slender fingers gently probing my scalp, and our lips were crushed back together. The feel of his warm body against mine, the sound of his heartbeat, felt so surreal. Most days I had issues believing it was actually happening.

When his head slipped from my face and moved to my neck, the fact that this was reality was evident. Slight grazing of his teeth on my collarbone, his hot breath colliding with my skin, my fingers fisted into his silver hair. I wasn't sure when the lust had crept into our innocent kiss, but I did no that I suddenly needed him. _Bad._

I ground my hips harshly against his.

I'm incredibly lucky that Riku is a responsive man. If he wants something, and I want it too, then he doesn't waste time. His breath merely hitched for a fraction of a second, then our shirts were simultaneously off and he was lapping softly at my creamy skin.

"Like vanilla," he whispered.

My back was now pressed to the sand, sticky with sweat. His expert tongue ran over ever bump or curve in my chest; over the lines of my abs, my hipbones, my nipples. Meanwhile, long fingers had found themselves elsewhere.

"_Gah,"_ I breathed, relishing in the delightful attention his hand was giving me through my pants. His silver hair danced entrancingly before my eyes as his head slid lower, leaving behind a trail of warm saliva from his tongue.

_"Oh...Riku..."_ I moaned loudly. When the pants came off, I had no idea, but did I care?

The answer was no.

I whimpered softly as he stood, slightly disappointed from the stopping of my personal massage, but partly excited for what was to come.

He grinned down at my flushed face, licking off a bit of precum from his lip. The perfect planes of his bare chest seemed to stretch out forever, all mine to explore. I subconsciously licked my lips when his hands drifted to his belt buckle. His jeans were soon discarded, and my lover was kneeled between my legs.

I knew my part. I gripped his wrist gently, bringing his left hand to my mouth. As sensually as I possibly could, my tongue soaked his fingers in saliva. I made sure to pay extra attention to his fingertips, a sensitive spot for him.

A groan slipped from the throat of the silverette. "Ngh...Sora, you're making me hard..."

My eyes half-lidded, I smirked at him. "Want to take care of that?"

He nodded. Then, he went to work. I could see the muscle rippling under his pale-as-moonlight skin, and marvelled at this wonderful creature was _mine. All mine. _My brain carried on along that path, that is until all my coherent thoughts were scattered as two digits slipped inside of me.

"Ah! R-rikuuuu!"

His fingers did their magic, twisting and scissoring along my walls, stretching me for his impressive size. A third finger slid in at one point but I barely noticed. Those long, amazing fingers curled, and brushed a spot that made me see stars. A long, loud moan escaped my pursed lips, forming a tiny 'o'. He smiled, a genuine smile, and asked me the question that was necessary.

"Are you ready?"

_"Y-yes!"_

With that, he sunk deep inside of me with one languid thrust. "A-ah! Oh, Riiiiii-ku!" I screamed, in both pain and pleasure. Tiny drops of tears pooled in my eyes, but my lover kissed them away softly, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear.

Slowly, he began to rock back and forth. His and my moans increased in volume as he increased in tempo, and soon I was shoving back with each buck of his hips; he was gripping my slim waist so hard that red marks were starting to form. I leaned up and licked a long trail up his cheek as I started to lose control. He grunted breathlessly.

"You're -ah- soo sexy, S-sora..."

"Mmmm....harder."

And harder he did. I cried out as he pounded into me again and again, lending my crumbling sanity no mercy. The pooling in my stomach threatened to overflow, but I held on to to the ever-shortening rope. For Riku.

One hand reached up, shaking, to grasp my own hand; our fingers entwined as we climaxed, together.

I looked up fast enough to see the happy smile on his face; something beautiful that rarely graced his features. Just my luck that I had fallen madly in love with it.

He collapsed on top of me, holding himself by his arms on either side of my head. His aquamarine eyes glittered, a faint flush crossing his cheeks. I smoothed down the dishevelled locks of his silver hair, and he grinned. "Sex on the beach?"

I laughed, leaning up to award him with a chaste kiss, as soft as a cherry blossom. The tide had risen, and now the deep blue waves rolled over our feet. The warm air could not even begin to rival the heat that Riku set afire in my heart. It was something that coulkd never be replaced; the best that life could offer.

When we pulled apart, my lover pressed his cool forehead to mine and closed his gorgeous eyes. I could feel his calm breathing on my face, and I stroked his silver hair gently. A low humming poured out of his mouth, like a purr. It was my new favourite sound.

"...I love you."

* * *

**If you like it, review. If you don't, review. I appreciate the fav, but it doesn't tell me what you _really_ thought. :)**

**And exception: if you are going to bash because of the pairing, don't even bother to leave a review. Because I don't care if you hate yaoi, or you don't support Riku/Sora. This was a piece to help me get into a writing mood, just an excercise.**

**But otherwise, a review is most enjoyable! I accept anon reviews, so if you don't have an FF account, that is no problam-o.**

**:D ~DBShazz**


End file.
